


Detention Span

by euphrosyna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosyna/pseuds/euphrosyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble with the prompt "Magical Items and Devices".</p><p>Based on this Sirius quote: " This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions." And sorry for the appalling pun in the title, I couldn't resist. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Span

"Prongs!"

James' worried face appeared in the mirror.

"Shh, Padfoot! Snape'll hear - he's in detention too - he'd love to get me in trouble!"

Sirius shrugged. "Slughorn would have none of it. He's no time for that slimy weasel - even if he's a Slytherin."

"Still... he'd have to confiscate the mirrors and then what? Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sirius said lazily. "Just bored. Wanna liven this up?"

James did.

 

"Sir! Sir! Potter's trying…"

"Shut up, Snape," Slughorn drawled. "What're you up to, Potter?"

"Just my lines, sir," James said innocently.

"Good boy," Slughorn said, his mind already elsewhere.


End file.
